


Falling for You (In an Applebees)

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Date, Fluff, I love them so much, Not enough Steve/Abby fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an october daily ficathon. This is October 1st, and the prompt: OTP out on a date. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for You (In an Applebees)

Steve Carlsburg was not a nervous man. Steve Carlsburg was not a nervous man. He had stood up in front of every nightvale citizen, preaching about the arrows in the sky. His presentations from high school were all about the arrows in the sky. He had gotten a degree in astronomy to tell more people about the arrows in the sky. And not once was he nervous about anything. Not once did he feel this pinchy, groany feeling in his gut.

He had it now. All thoughts on the arrows in the sky left him, as he drove down the quiet country lane. He couldn't think of anything. Didn’t noticed anything but the moaning asphalt directly in front of his tires. Everything else was a blur.

Well. Almost anything. He did have one thing on his brain. The person he was going on a date with. A date. The first one he had had since that unfortunate incident Freshman Year. But he wouldn’t think about that. He would do his best to think about tonight’s date, not what had eaten the last one.

Because tonight he was going out with Abby Palmberg. The Abby Palmberg, from his Econ Class. With the frizzy hair, bright smile, and never ending optimism. And he couldn’t believe it.

In fact, Steve had the hardest time processing that she was here. In his car of all places. The subtle smell of her perfume wafting across the car. The flailingg of her hands as she gesticulated what she was discussing.

“I mean, I understand the project? But to draw out an entire year’s worth of spendings? I live alone, with my baby brother. I do that every month. But when I go to talk to him, is he forgiving? No. He’s an ass about it.”

Steve smiled. Their Econ teacher was an ass. “He should have been like “Oh Abby, I completly understand, and agree. Take the time spent on this project to take care of said baby brother.”

Abby looked at him in astonishment. “Oh my god, Steve! That impression is spot on. You could be his double.”

Steve smiled. “Want to here some more?” And the rest of the time passed quickly. The ball of anxiety choking him, was shrinking ever gradually.

When they got out of the car he was working on an impression of the Dean of Students, and Abby was laughing at him. Her tiny hand was resting on his shoulder, and she doubled over.

“Please do that voice at the next ritual chanting It would freak IT out.”

Steve smiled at Abby. “I would do it, but only if you laugh like that again.” he paused before jabbing. “What was that, a seal mixed with a duck? Also, is someone strangling this creature? ”

There was that sound again. She was laughing so hard patrons of the restaurant were staring at them as they passed.

And so what if people were looking. If all they saw was Steve “Spooky” Carlesburg. It wasn’t what Abby saw. Abby saw a man she could laugh at. One she could make laugh. They were two college kids, out having a social life.

If people stared, then they stared. Steve was far to busy falling in love with the girl across from him to notice anyway.

had stood up in front of every nightvale citizen, preaching about the arrows in the sky. His presentations from high school were all about the arrows in the sky. He had gotten a degree in astronomy to tell more people about the arrows in the sky. And not once was he nervous about anything. Not once did he feel this pinchy, groany feeling in his gut.

He had it now. All thoughts on the arrows in the sky left him, as he drove down the quiet country lane. He couldn't think of anything. Didn’t noticed anything but the moaning asphalt directly in front of his tires. Everything else was a blur.

Well. Almost anything. He did have one thing on his brain. The person he was going on a date with. A date. The first one he had had since that unfortunate incident Freshman Year. But he wouldn’t think about that. He would do his best to think about tonight’s date, not what had eaten the last one.

Because tonight he was going out with Abby Palmberg. The Abby Palmberg, from his Econ Class. With the frizzy hair, bright smile, and never ending optimism. And he couldn’t believe it.

In fact, Steve had the hardest time processing that she was here. In his car of all places. The subtle smell of her perfume wafting across the car. The flailingg of her hands as she gesticulated what she was discussing.

“I mean, I understand the project? But to draw out an entire year’s worth of spendings? I live alone, with my baby brother. I do that every month. But when I go to talk to him, is he forgiving? No. He’s an ass about it.”

Steve smiled. Their Econ teacher was an ass. “He should have been like “Oh Abby, I completly understand, and agree. Take the time spent on this project to take care of said baby brother.”

Abby looked at him in astonishment. “Oh my god, Steve! That impression is spot on. You could be his double.”

Steve smiled. “Want to here some more?” And the rest of the time passed quickly. The ball of anxiety choking him, was shrinking ever gradually.

When they got out of the car he was working on an impression of the Dean of Students, and Abby was laughing at him. Her tiny hand was resting on his shoulder, and she doubled over.

“Please do that voice at the next ritual chanting It would freak IT out.”

Steve smiled at Abby. “I would do it, but only if you laugh like that again.” he paused before jabbing. “What was that, a seal mixed with a duck? Also, is someone strangling this creature? ”

There was that sound again. She was laughing so hard patrons of the restaurant were staring at them as they passed.

And so what if people were looking. If all they saw was Steve “Spooky” Carlsberg. It wasn’t what Abby saw. Abby saw a man she could laugh at. One she could make laugh. They were two college kids, out having a social life.

If people stared, then they stared. Steve was far to busy falling in love with the girl across from him to notice anyway.


End file.
